


Victorian's Doll

by GasukaRinKeira25



Category: Original Work
Genre: Multi
Language: Bahasa Indonesia
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-22
Updated: 2019-06-22
Packaged: 2020-05-16 07:07:03
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,470
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19313125
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GasukaRinKeira25/pseuds/GasukaRinKeira25
Summary: Menceritakan Delima yang tak sengaja membeli sebuah boneka ala Victorian yang dijual murah. Tanpa Delima sadari, boneka tersebut menyimpan kisah seram di baliknya.





	Victorian's Doll

**_Jakarta, 12 Oktober 1970_ **

Suasana malam pada sebuah ruangan di satu rumah tersebut sangatlah tegang. Cahaya remang-remang karena penyinaran yang terbatas pada waktu malam, serta sebuah boneka bergaya _victoria_ tampak membuat suasana tersebut mencekam. Seorang gadis berambut pendek tengah duduk berhadapan dengan seorang nenek yang tampak berusia 50-an.

“Jadi Delima, ada masalah apa kamu dengan boneka ini?” tanya Nenek tersebut retoris.

Delima menghela napas lalu menjawab, “Aku tadi melihat boneka tersebut bergerak sendiri di kamarku, Nek. Aku takut.”

Nenek tersebut menghela napas, lalu menatap cucunya dengan tatapan tajam nan penuh ketegasan di raut wajah keriputnya.

“Darimana kamu mendapatkan boneka ini?”

“De-Delima beli bo-boneka i-itu di To-toko Boneka seberang ru-rumah,” jawab Delima dengan nada terbata, sambil menatap takut-takut boneka yang saat ini dipegang oleh Neneknya.

Ya, Delima memang saat ini tengah melakukan sebuah konsultasi spiritual ke Neneknya tentang kejanggalan boneka yang ia miliki. Nenek Delima yang bernama Lestari adalah seorang indigo yang mampu melihat dan merasakan adanya makhluk-makhluk astral di sekitarnya. Oleh karena itu, Delima saat ini tengah meminta bantuan Neneknya mengenai bonekanya yang menyeramkan itu.

Lestari menghela napas, usai mendengarkan apa yang diutarakan oleh cucunya.

Ia pun menjawab, “Tahukah kamu, Delima? Nenek merasakan aura negatif saat memangku boneka ini. Sepertinya, boneka ini memiliki seorang penunggu di dalamnya.”

...

_Saat ini, Delima tengah memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan di Toko Boneka. Saat sedang libur sekolah seperti ini, Delima memang selalu meluangkan waktunya untuk pergi ke factory outlet. Namun, sebuah toko boneka yang menarik perhatiannya—membuat Delima memutuskan untuk memasuki toko boneka tersebut._

_Delima memang sangat menyukai boneka, terutama boneka yang bergaya victorian. Delima memang belum sempat mengoleksi boneka tersebut karena belum mempunyai uang. Namun, tak apa bukan jika ia pergi dahulu untuk melihat-lihat? Siapa tahu ada boneka yang cocok, maka Delima akan menabung dan kembali ke toko itu untuk membelinya._

_“Selamat siang, selamat datang di Toko Boneka Senangi,” sapa seorang kasir saat melihat Delima yang tengah memasuki toko tersebut._

_Delima pun berjalan terlebih dahulu ke lorong khusus boneka victorian. Di sana, Delima menatap kagum boneka-boneka yang harganya sangat fantastis tersebut. Boneka tersebut memang memiliki bentuk yang beraneka ragam bagusnya, membuat Delima bingung untuk memilih boneka yang mana._

_Delima memang pernah memiliki cita-cita untuk mengoleksi boneka victorian yang beragam macamnya. Namun Delima sadar diri, ia bukan berasal dari keluarga yang kaya dan uang warisan dari Almarhum kedua orang tuanya serta uang kerja sang Nenek, hanya cukup untuk membiayai makan dan sekolahnya saja._

_“Huhhh... kenapa boneka victorian seperti ini mahal sekali ya?” tanya Delima dengan nada mengeluh._

_Lalu tiba-tiba, langkah Delima terhenti saat ia melihat sebuah boneka bergaya victoria dengan harga yang sangat murah. Berbeda dengan boneka lain yang harganya puluhan hingga ratusan ribu, boneka tersebut justru hanya dijual seharga 1.000-an saja. Senyum sumringah pun terulas di bibir Delima, akhirnya ia pun dapat mewujudkan cita-citanya untuk memiliki boneka victorian._

_“AKHIRNYAAA,” teriak Delima girang._

_Delima pun mengambil sebuah boneka victorian yang bergambar seorang anak kecil berkuncir dua dengan balutan seragam maid. Ia pun memeluk boneka itu dengan sayang, lalu membawa boneka itu ke kasir untuk dibayar._

_Sesampainya di kasir dan hendak membayar, Delima pun menangkap sosok keterkejutan yang nampak di wajah petugas kasir tersebut—saat mengetahui Delima akan membeli boneka victorian tersebut._

_“Pak, saya mau bayar boneka ini ya,” ujar Delima sambil membawa bonekanya pada sang kasir._

_“Apa kamu yakin, Dek mau beli boneka ini? Biasa, kalau boneka mahal dikasih harga murah, suka ada setannya loh,” ujar Petugas Kasir tersebut dengan nada memperingatkan._

_Delima menangkat bahunya acuh tak acuh, lalu berkata, “Gak takut saya, Pak. Saya takutnya cuma sama Tuhan, bukan sama boneka.”_

_Sang kasir yang sudah selesai menulis nota harga dan membungkus boneka tersebut kembali berkata sambil mendengus._

_“Harganya 1.300 rupiah, jangan sampai nyesel loh kalau nanti malam kamu kenapa-napa.”_

_Delima hanya memutar kedua bola matanya._

_“Iya, Pak... saya yakin nanti malam gak bakalan kenapa-napa.”_

_..._

_Pada malam hari sebelum tertidur, Delima memutuskan untuk menyisir boneka—yang baru saja dibelinya—terlebih dahulu. Delima memang sangat ingin merawat boneka itu dengan baik, karena memiliki boneka yang diimpikannya dengan harga murah, memang sangat sulit dan langka. Maka dari itu, Delima harus merawatnya agar boneka tersebut tidak rusak maupun hilang._

_“Nah, sekarang kamu sudah terlihat cantik,” puji Delima pada bonekanya yang telah ia sisir dan ia rias dengan rapi._

_Usai merias dan merawat boneka tersebut, Delima pun berdiri dan meletakkan boneka yang baru saja ia beli di atas kursi goyang yang ia miliki. Usai meletakkan boneka tersebut, ia merenggangkan otot tangannya dan berbalik untuk tidur._

_Namun sebelum ia menyentuh kasur, Delima mendengar ada suara aneh di belakangnya. Ia pun berbalik dan kedua matanya langsung membeliak terkejut, saat melihat bonekanya dengan mata yang bergerak sendiri ke kanan dan ke kiri serta kursi goyang yang juga terlihat bergerak sendiri. Tak hanya itu, Delima juga sangat ketakutan saat mata kiri bonekanya mengeluarkan air mata darah._

_“Ha-han-HANTUUUU,” teriak Delima dan ia pun segera berlari keluar menjauhi kamarnya._

...

Lestari mengangguk usai mendengar cerita dari Delima. Ia pun beranjak dan meletakkan boneka—yang baru saja dibeli Delima—di atas kursi yang berada di ruang makan. Lestari pun berjalan ke arah lemari dapur dan mengambil sebatang lilin dari dalam lemari tersebut. Setelahnya, diletakannya lah lilin itu di atas meja makan dan langsung ia nyalakan api di atasnya.

Sambil menghela napas, Lestari pun mengangkat tangan kanannya lalu meletakkannya di atas kepala boneka tersebut sambil memejamkan mata perlahan. Setelahnya, tiba-tiba lilin di atas meja makan tersebut mati seketika. Delima yang berada di belakang Lestari, tubuhnya langsung bergetar penuh rasa takut.

“Ne-Nenek.”

...

_Di sebuah lapangan taman bermain yang cukup luas, nampak seorang anak kecil berambut panjang tengah bermain dengan bonekanya. Ia sedang asyik menyisir boneka tersebut sambil sesekali menyanyikan lagu untuk boneka miliknya tersebut. Terlihat sekali, kalau anak itu nampak senang dengan boneka yang baru saja ia miliki._

_“Hallo, boneka cantik! Kamu cantik sekali ya, aku sampai iri,” ujar anak tersebut sambil mengembungkan pipinya._

_Namun saat ia tengah asyik bermain, tiba-tiba saja ada tiga orang preman yang membekap mulut anak mungil tersebut._

_“Emphhhh.... emphhh... emphhh.” Anak itu meronta-ronta agar bisa dilepaskan dari preman-preman tersebut._

_“Wah, bos! Lumayan banget ini anak kecil, kita jadiin mangsa yuk!” ujar salah satu preman kepada majikannya._

_Anak perempuan tersebut matanya membeliak, boneka yang ia pegang pun terjatuh. Darah yang menetes dan teriakan seorang anak perempuan yang terdengar kencang, namun tak ada seorang pun yang bisa menolong—terlebih tempat itu sangatlah sepi dan jarang dikunjungi oleh manusia._

...

Lestari langsung membuka kedua matanya, usai melakukan kemampuan _vision_ -nya untuk melihat masa lalu dari penunggu boneka tersebut. Lestari menoleh ke depan, ia melihat ada seorang anak kecil, berpakaian putih, berwajah pucat, dan dengan rambut yang lusuh. Lestari tahu siapa hantu tersebut, ia adalah hantu penunggu boneka yang baru saja dibeli Delima.

“Tolong kembalikan boneka itu pada Mama, agar aku bisa menemani Mama,” ujar hantu anak kecil itu lirih.

Lestari hanya tersenyum tipis dan mengangguk.

...

Keesokan harinya, Lestari dan Delima memutuskan untuk mengembalikan boneka tersebut pada ibu sang hantu kecil. Memang Lestari sempat kesulitan untuk menemukan alamatnya, namun untungnya ia mempunyai firasat kuat sehingga, dengan firasat itu ia bisa mengembalikan boneka tersebut ke tempat seharusnya.

Di dalam perjalanan, Lestari hanya tersenyum melihat Delima yang tampak murung.

“Delima,” panggil Lestari kepada cucunya.

Delima pun menoleh ke arah Neneknya. Lestari tersenyum, ia pun membawa Delima ke dalam rangkulannya sambil berkata,

“Delima, Nenek sarankan kamu tidak perlu mengoleksi boneka seperti itu lagi. Selain harganya mahal, boneka seperti itu juga menjadi sarana hantu untuk berdiam di dalamnya. Kalau kamu mau membeli boneka, Nenek sarankan belilah boneka yang bergaya kartun. Harganya juga murah lagi,” saran Lestari kepada cucunya.

Delima hanya mengangguk pasrah mendengar penuturan sang Nenek. Mau bagaimana lagi? Daripada ia diikuti oleh hantu, lebih baik ia mencari boneka kartun yang biasanya berupa beruang. Meskipun terlihat seperti anak kecil, tapi tak apa—Delima sudah sangat trauma.

“Bu, sudah sampai di Lokasi,” ujar sang supir bemo kepada Lestari dan Delima.

Lestari pun membayar tarif perjalanan bemo-nya, lalu turun dari bemo bersama Delima. Kini, mereka sudah tiba di tempat di mana mereka harus mengembalikan boneka tersebut. Lestari pun mengetuk pintu rumah kecil tersebut.

“Pemisi,” panggil Lestari kepada sang pemilik rumah.

Beberapa saat kemudian, keluarlah seorang wanita paruh baya yang berpakaian daster ungu—dengan motif batik kemangi. Wanita tersebut menatap bingung Lestari dan Delima.

“Siapa kalian? Dan untuk apa kalian datang ke rumah saya?” tanya Wanita berambut pendek itu dengan nada tegas.

Lestari menghela napas lalu menjawab, “Maaf atas kelancangan kami, Bu. Kami kemari ingin mengembalikan boneka anak anda yang kami temui di taman.”

Lestari pun menyerahkan boneka bergaya _victorian_ tersebut kepada sang ibu. Saat melihat boneka tersebut, wanita paruh baya di hadapan Lestari langsung jatuh berlutut dan menangis.

“SHERLYYYY.... ANAKKU,” teriaknya histeris sambil memeluk boneka milik putrinya.

Melihat kejadian tersebut, air mata pun keluar membasahi pipi Delima dan Lestari. Tanpa mereka sadari, di belakang mereka—terdapat bayangan sesosok gadis kecil berambut panjang yang tersenyum dan menatap tepat ke arah mereka.

_Selamat tinggal, Mama._

**-TAMAT-**

**Author's Note:**

> Orifict pertama di AO3. Terima kasih telah membaca ^^.


End file.
